


raspberry snapback

by frankgasm



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: AAA - Freeform, Androgyny, Bottom Frank Iero, Fluff, Homophobia, I'll add more tags or even delete some tags when I actually know where this going, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankgasm/pseuds/frankgasm
Summary: aside from comic books, gerard's life is pretty isolated and boring.until frank comes around in this raspberry snapback he refuses to ever take off.((inspired by princes' 'raspberry beret'))





	raspberry snapback

**Author's Note:**

> I've just noticed that I like to keep my writings sweet, simple and s h o r t.  
> I like to write in.. drabbles??  
> I know not a lot of people dig that,-- dig long and desciptive instead.. but uh, I'm not sorry about it.

Gerard’s been working at the Belleville comic book store for two years now, ever since he turned 16.

and every day is the same. 

Boring, boring, boring. 

He can’t even read at the counter and so, he just.. stands and pouts.. Daydreams.

His boss thinks him lazy,-- thinks somehow the lack of business is his fault.

But how could it be?

Gerard wonders how the store hasn’t been foreclosed on altogether.

But despite that all, he still gets paid. 

 

And so, standing and pouting is what he does three days a week, six hours a day.

Until one day, that  _  isn’t _ what he’s doing..

 

It’s a breezy summer day when the the bell on the door to the comic book store jingles and,-- what comes rolling in is a boy.

But not just any boy..

This boy’s got on roller skates and short shorts; a tattered band tee.. 

But what Gerard  _ can’t  _ seem to get past is this..  _ Raspberry snapback. _

 

It doesn’t match anything else the boy’s wearing  and when he approaches the counter, Gerard has to tear his gaze away from it, and  instead glance down at hazel eyes and cherry lips that are stuffed with blueberry lollipop.

The boy pulls the lollipop out of his mouth with a ‘pop’ and Gerard raises an eyebrow at the boy, his cheeks warming and stomach twisting with anxiety.

Gerard’s never been able to tell anxiety and infatuation apart when it comes to people. 

But honestly, what’s the difference?

 

“Hi.. TV broke down and so I want like.. Zombie shit,-- or vampire shit.. Horror shit, gore shit.. Got any of that?”

The boy asks lowly, leaning up against the counter.

 

Geeze.. Does he have to say ‘shit’ so much?

 

Gerard takes a deep breath and shuffles out from behind the counter and while padding over to and down the store’s aiseles, Gerard feels like prey being stalked by predator. 

Gerard keeps taking quick glances back at the boy, because well.. He doesn’t want to stare but he’s not sure if the boys’ actually.. _ a boy _ .

He smells too sweet to be a boy, and his clothes, _ the snap back _ .. 

(It  _ is  _ 1995 after all.)

Gerard can’t even tell from the..  _ Person’s  _ voice. 

But, they  _ do _ want horror and gore related comics.. And so..

 

“Here we are.. You can uh, browse for a bit.” 

Gerard softly says.

 

The  _ person _ mumbles a soft thanks and, Gerard returns to the counter with a dry throat and clammy palms. He prays that his boss gets the AC up and running again soon (but that’s sooo _ not  _ the reason Gerard’s throat and palms are the way they are.)

 

The person finds and pays for some comics and rolls their way out of the store; but before getting completely out of the door, Gerard stops them.

 

“W-wait.. That.. Snapback. Where’d you get that Snapback?”

He asks.

 

The person giggles. Gerard melts inside.

 

“It’s from the second hand store..” They answer, glancing down at Gerard’s shirt with a small grin.

“Just like that shirt.. It’s nice. Saw it last week but didn’t get a chance to grab it. Good pick.”

 

Gerard glances down at his shirt too. It’s a Smashing Pumpkins shirt but most of it is covered by the comic book store vest he has to wear during work.

When Gerard glances up again, the person’s gone..

 

It doesn’t matter what gender they are. 

Gerard’s a tad smitten. 


End file.
